List of Karabons in Bomberman Tournament
In Bomberman Tournament, there are 25 Karabons who will join Bomberman on his quest to find Max. While a majority are required to progress in the storyline, five of them (Th.Liger, TwinDrag, Pteradon, Elekong and FireKong) are completely optional. Pommy :See Pommy Pommy is found in Lost Forest north of Alpha trapped in vines. Both vines must be blown at the same time to rescue him. As he flees, he drops a ring belonging to a girl named Honey in Alpha. Giving the ring back to her will prompt Pommy to wait outside her house where he will join your team. As he is the first Karabon the players gets, he sets himself as the primary Karabon. When Pommy is set, pressing the B button in the overworld will allow the player to warp to most previously-visited towns. In Bomber bases, it will instantly teleport the player to the first room. In both cases, Bomberman becomes impervious to damage while in the middle of a teleport, so using it can avoid a potentially lethal hit. The ability cannot be used in caves (except Dark Cave), buildings, trapdoors or Bomberman's ship. He can also be fused with Elifan to create Pommy Fangs. Special Attack Pommy's Special Attack in battle is Electric; Pommy jumps upwards and lands on his head, shooting a lightning bolt towards the opponent. Ceedrun :See Ceedrun Location Ceedrun is found in Shura Road, south of Beta. Beta initially cannot be accessed since a volley of nondamaging arrows block the path. When Bomberman is shot back by an arrow, Ceedrun appears and challenges Bomberman to a "battle", where he will try to attack Bomberman with his fire breath. Bomberman must successfully block Ceedrun's attack 3 times to impress Ceedrun enough to join Bomberman's party. Only then can Beta be accessed by blocking the arrows with his Shield ability. Ceedrun's ability provides a red kiteshield while the B button is pressed which blocks projectiles in the direction Bomberman is facing. While the shield is active, Bomberman cannot move. It is only necessary on Shura Road, but it proves useful in many parts of the game since certain traps and various enemies utilise projectiles; especially boss fights. However it cannot protect against Bomb blasts. Special Attack Ceedrun's Special Attack in battle is Flame; Ceedrun spits out a large, spiraling flame at the opponent. Elifan :See Elifan Location Elifan is given to Bomberman by Bibidi, the wise man trapped in the Magnet Base to be fused with Pommy to create Pommy Fangs. Elifan's ability is passive and does not require Elifan to be set. He grants Bomberman the ability to push off-coloured blocks once in any direction where a space is free. In the overworld, these off-coloured blocks will open a trapdoor where an NPC is hiding; some may provide backstory information, advice, a Heart, a healing fairy or an arcade game. In Bomber bases, these blocks may either open doors to the next room or simply to open a path to progress forwards. Elifan has to be fused with Pommy to create Pommy Fangs. Special Attack Elifan's Special Attack in battle is Quake; Elifan stomps down on the ground, sending a large burst of dirt and gravel towards the opponent. P.Fangs (Pommy Fangs) :See Pommy Fangs Location He is the result of fusing Pommy and Elifan. Pommy Fangs can open the second-to-last door in Magnet Base. He needs to be set to open it and will temporarily leave the party after being absorbed by Magnet Bomber to become MagnetDragon. Special Attack Pommy Fangs' Special Attack in battle is Shock; Pommy Fangs first charges static electricity between its ears and then launches three small electric shockwaves at the opponent. Sharkun Location Sharkun is found on ToPlain, in a house just north of Gamma. He is trapped in a cage and Bomberman needs to solve a block sculpting puzzle in the basement to free him. Sharkun can find hidden entrances. He is is needed to reveal the door to Light Cave, the cave to Delta, and some stairs in Plasma Base and Golem Base. Special Attack Sharkun's Special Attack in battle is Icicle; Sharkun uses its tail to create an icicle, which gets gradually larger as it travels toward the opponent. Th.Liger (Thunder Liger) Location Thunder Liger is found in Dark Cave, but the player must have both Sharkun to reveal the entrance, and Dorako to light up the room in order to recruit him. If the room is pitch black, Bomberman will simply walk through him as if he was not there. While he is set, all enemies will move more slowly. Special Attack Thunder Liger's Special Attack in battle is FireRing; where he hurls his flaming mane, which forms the shape of a ring, toward the opponent. Kai-Man Location Kai-man is located in High Mountain being cared for by Lana. Before he can be recruited, Bomberman must have spoken to a girl living in a house in BigOcean in the same area as the entrance to ColdSea, and have the Disinfectant in his inventory; the disinfectant is located in DarkCave which requires Sharkun to be set to see the entrance. Kai-Man's ability allows Bomberman to enter the sea at BigOcean. He does not need to remain set while Bomberman is underwater. He has to be fused with Pommy Knuckles to create Pommy Sea. Special Attack Kai-Man's Special Attack in battle is Wave; Kai-Man summons a large tidal wave and sends it toward the opponent. TwinDrag (Twin Dragon) Location He is located on the peak of High Mountain. He can be rescued in one of two ways; eaten by the Whale at Beluga while underwater, or gain ToughGuy's PowerGlove ability to knock the tree down with a bomb. When he is set, Bomberman's Bomb blasts will be increased by one level. Special Attack TwinDrag's Special Attack in battle is Dbl Fire (Double Fire); both of TwinDrag's heads each spit out a fireball at the opponent. P.Nucklz (Pommy Knuckles) Location Pommy Knuckles is given to Bomberman by another Wise man - also called Bibidi - in the Pretty Base, to be fused with Kai-Man to create Pommy Sea. Pommy Knuckles grants Bomberman the passive ability to kick bombs which can be stopped from moving with the B button. The stopping ability will not work with Pommy set, and any bombs laid while Firekong is set will instead detonate. Special Attack Pommy Knuckles' Special Attack in battle is Bolt. Pommy Knuckles punches the air, shooting a small electric shockwave toward the opponent. He has to be fused with Kai-Man to create Pommy Sea. P.Sea (Pommy Sea) :See Pommy Sea Location Pommy Sea is the result of fusing Kai-Man and Pommy Knuckles. Pommy Sea can open the second-to-last door in Pretty Base. He needs to be set to open it and will temporarily leave the party after being absorbed by Pretty Bomber to become PrettyBalloon. Special Attack Pommy Sea's Special Attack in battle is Storm; Pommy Sea stretches its ears which crackle with electricity and then creates a large downpour of rain and sends it towards the opponent. ToughGuy Location He is found in Arctic and must be rescued from a cage from the Hige Hige Bandits in a minigame where Bomberman has to use his bombs to light three cannons and use them to "Knock the moving targets dead!" ToughGuy will grant the player the passive PowerGlove ability. After players have set down a bomb and are still standing on it, press A again and Bomberman will pick up the bomb. A held bomb's detonation timer will pause for the duration it is held and will not explode until it is thrown. Releasing A will throw the bomb. While holding a bomb, Bomberman cannot walk diagonally. This ability is disabled with MarinGon set, and Landmines cannot be picked up. Note: The HoldBomb takes advantage of ToughGuy's ability; while it is held, the bomb power will increase by one level every second, until it stops at 5x the normal power of the bomb. Special Attack ToughGuy's Special Attack is Boulder; ToughGuy hurls a large boulder at the opponent. P.Beast (Pommy Beast) Location To obtain him, Bomberman has to take Flour from a woman in Epsilon to another woman in Upsilon, whose Bread he has to bring back to the woman in Epsilon. She will then give him the egg for Pommy Beast, which will hatch upon being thrown into the hot spring in HtSpring, found Southeast of Epsilon. He has to be fused with Dorako to create Pommy Dragon. He needs to be set for Bomberman to fly over the broken bridge to Fairy Palace. Special Attack Pommy Beast's Special Attack in battle is Stunball; Pommy Beast curls up into an electrically-charged ball and rolls into the opponent. Pteradon Location Just south of Plasma Base in Ice Valley, a certain ice block contains an ice flower. If Bomberman takes it, Pteradon will fly down and eat a petal off of it. He will then join Bomberman. When he is set, the power of all bombs will decrease by one stage. Special Attack Pteradon's Special Attack in battle is FireBow; Pteradon leans forward slightly and launches multiple fire arrows at the opponent. Dorako :See Dorako Location Dorako is given to Bomberman by Boo, a Wise man trapped in the Plasma Base, to be fused with P.Beast to create Pommy Dragon. Dorako's ability is to light up "Dark rooms", rooms that are completely pitch black with only Bomberman visible. Dorako can be set to light up the room. If he is set when Bomberman enters a Dark room, the room will already be lit. Dorako can then be un-set and the room will remain lit until Bomberman leaves the room. He is required to obtain Th.Liger. Unlit Dark rooms in bases can still be solved without Dorako's assistance. Special Attack Dorako's Special Attack in battle is HeatFire; Dorako spits out a small fireball at the opponent. P.Dragon (Pommy Dragon) :See Pommy Dragon Location Pommy Dragon is the result of fusing Pommy Beast and Dorako. Pommy Dragon can open the second-to-last door in Plasma Base. He needs to be set to open it and will temporarily leave the party after being absorbed by Plasma Bomber to become PlasmaRock. Special Attack Pommy Dragon's Special Attack in battle is Squall; Pommy Dragon brings down multiple thunderbolts onto the opponent. Youno Location Youno is given to Bomberman by Queen Emeralda after defeating Plasma Bomber. Youno has to be set when Bomberman enters Zeta for the first time, whereupon she will calm the Sandstorm down that is buffeting the town and prevents Bomberman from entering. Special Attack Youno's Special Attack in battle is Monsoon; in which Youno creates a small sandstorm and flings it toward the opponent. Sibaloon (Sea Balloon) Location In Zeta, a man named Tejuki will give Bomberman a Step counter. With it, Bomberman has to walk 100 steps. After that, Tejuki will give Sibaloon to him. When Sibaloon is set, he can produce a Rainbow Bridge; a small bridge 1 tile wide which appears when Bomberman begins walking over a gap, allowing him to cross narrow gaps. Rainbow bridges will appear automatically and almost anywhere containing water or lava. The Bridge will remain until Bomberman walks off the tile, whether or not Sibaloon is set. The bridge is not classed as a floor tile by bomb blasts, so they can be used to avoid them. Special Attack Sibaloon's Special Attack in battle is Bubbles; Sibaloon creates three slow-moving bubbles which make their way toward the opponent. P.Animal (Pommy Animal) Location Pommy Animal is locked in a cage in OldBase. To rescue and recruit him, Bomberman must make his way through a moving maze composed of Hige Hige Bandits. Obtaining P.Animal is required to progress further in the game. When Pommy Animal is set, hold down the B button to move significantly faster. The speed boost increases with better quality boots. Special Attack Pommy Animal's Special Attack in battle is Thunder; Pommy Animal charges at the opponent cloaked in electricity Unagi Location Unagi is located in the "hidden" town Omega, reachable by entering a small cave in Desert, just outside of Ita. Players go through three rooms and exit in Omega. Bomberman needs some Teriyaki beef, available at the shop in Ita, to wake up the giant to gain access to the other side of the town. Unagi is found in the furthest part of the town across a long bridge found in a solitary grey building. With Unagi equipped, players must stand on the pedestal in Ita and Unagi will make summon rain, which triggers Golem Base's reveal at the summit of the Volcano in the process. This ability is single-use. He has to be fused with Youni to create SeaWing. Special Attack Unagi's Special Attack in battle is Blizzard; Unagi creates a harsh blizzard and sends it towards the opponent. Elekong :See Elekong Location Elekong can be found in the "Phantom Oasis", which can be found completely at random in the Desert right outside of Ita. It is quite difficult to find as it has a poor chance of appearing, and can appear just about anywhere en route. Contrary to popular belief, having Sharkun set does not increase the chance of it appearing. When it does eventually appear, Bomberman has to walk towards it to enter the Oasis and go down the stairs. Talking to Elekong results in him being recruited. With Elekong equipped, players can walk through breakable blocks. Special Attack Elekong's Special Attack in battle is Plasma; He stands on his hind legs and lightning pours forth from his hands which hits the floor and damages the opponent. Youni Location Youni is given to Bomberman by Rao, a Wise man trapped in the Golem Base, to be fused with Unagi to create SeaWing. With Youni equipped, Bomberman can dig up the four Access Points in AccessPt, which have been covered in volcanic ash. After the Access points have been cleared, Bomberman can then place the Medals obtained from the other four dastardly Bombers into the Access points to activate the teleport. He has to be fused with Unagi to create SeaWing. Special Attack Youni's Special Attack in battle is Typhoon; Youni sends a gust of wind at his opponent. SeaWing :See SeaWing Location SeaWing is the result of fusing Unagi and Youni. SeaWing can open the second-to-last door in Golem Base. He needs to be set to open it and will temporarily leave the party after being absorbed by Golem Bomber to become GolemGhost. Special Attack SeaWing's Special Attack in battle is Whirl; SeaWing summons two columns of water which move towards the opponent, damaging them. KameKing :See KameKing Location KameKing is obtained from King, who calls himself the Karabon Champ, in T.Forest just East of Theta. King will battle Bomberman with KameKing in a Karabon battle. Win 2 times out of 3 and KameKing will join the player's team. KameKing needs to be set to open the entrance to Fantasy, and the final room in Fantasy. Brain Bomber does not absorb him, so he does not leave the party. Special Attack Kameking's Special Attack in battle is Spin; He curls up into his shell and moves towards the opponent, damaging them. MarinGon :See MarinGon Location MarinGon is found in the same area as the entrance to Pretty Base, in NorthSea. A school of fish will be blocking the entrance, with one of them looking uncomfortable. Approaching it, Bomberman obtains a FishHook and the fish move out of the way, clearing a path. Further ahead, MarinGon will join the player's team. Behind him will be an entrance to a fairy. MarinGon provides the LineBomb ability; Lay down a bomb, then press A again to set down a line of bombs as many as Bomberman can lay. The ability can only be used while MarinGon is set and ToughGuy's BombGlove ability is disabled. Special Attack MarinGon's Special Attack in battle is AquaBomb: MarinGon spits out a large glob of water at the opponent. FireKong :See FireKong Location FireKong is found in ColdSea, a route between Alpha and Beta, in a small grey building. The building can be easily spotted when players walk through ColdSea at the beginning of the game. The tree must be knocked down by a bomb blast and Sibaloon's Rainbow Bridge ability is required to cross the gap. Once players enter the building, FireKong joins the player's team. FireKong can set off bombs at will by pressing B. Bombs explode in the order they were laid, and any Bombs in reach of another bomb's blast will also explode. Landmines may also be set off using this ability, and do not explode from another Bomb's blast. The ability only works with bombs laid while he is active; if he is unset with bombs active, or any Bombs laid before he is set will detonate normally. Special Attack FireKong's Special Attack in battle is HeatDash; FireKong curls up into a flaming ball and hurls itself at the opponent. Trivia * Pommy does not evolve in this game; instead, his relations can be found as separate entities. * There are 4 Electric, 4 Water, 4 Fire and 4 Earth single-attribute Karabons. However there are no Karabons with more than 2 attributes the same attribute combination as another Karabon. * Electric Karabons' Max stats mostly focus on their Special stat, Fire focuses mostly on Attack, and Water focuses mostly on Defense while Earth is generally more well-rounded. Karabons with multiple attributes also reflect this. * Each Karabon's levels are dependant how many attributes it has; If a Karabon has one attribute, it requires 180 Power-up blocks to reach its maximum level. If a Karabon has Two attributes it requires 210, and three attributes, 255. No Karabon has all four attributes. * A Karabon's max health is equal to its total stats. * SeaWing is the only fused Karabon who is not a hybrid of Pommy or any of his relations. * Youno's gender seems to be ambiguous; the Fairy Queen when giving Youno over to Bomberman mentions how "the male" was taken (referring to Youni), implying that Youno is female. A lady in the desert says "Have him? Be sure to set him!" referring to Youno. In other parts of the series, Youno is male. * Many Charabom's abilities came from an earlier Hudsonsoft series, Neutopia. Category:Charaboms Category:Heroes Category:Characters